In His Hands
by foldintothenight
Summary: Bray Wyatt has always found the best way to get inside the heads of his opponents. With his latest victim, he decides to takes things to another level. This time, the elusive Wyatt Family has gone too far. Rated "Teen" for language and kidnapping. Three-Shot.
1. The Abdution

**This has come to me as a random idea, and I have thought of enough to actually write it out. This is going to be a mix of "there is no kayfabe" and real life. I'm going to make sure it flows as nicely as possible. So bear with me. It begins with the events on Monday Night RAW on April 28th.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, nor it's employees. I do, however, own the plot of this story, as well as my OC, Mary Williams, her son Marcus, and the rest of her family. Alexis Hardy belongs to shiki94, and is being used with permission.**

* * *

It started with Kane. He was taken out in a "Ring of Fire" match, and wasn't seen again for months. Kofi was a short lived target. Soon after, Bray Wyatt and his followers began to target Daniel Bryan. This went on for months. Bray said that he saw the monster within Daniel, and wanted the uprising superstar to join his family, because the powers that be would never let Daniel be on top. After a long struggle, Daniel infiltrated the family, and broke free soon after. It wasn't much after that when Bray moved on to John Cena. John continually claimed that any new talent wanting to make their way to the top needed to go through him. At first, he assumed that was why the Wyatt family targeted him. Soon it became more and more clear. Bray Wyatt wanted to take John Cena down a few notches. Bray believed that John believed he was a God among men. Which, was ironic, considering that Bray came across as a cult leader.

Mary Williams had been with the WWE for a few years. Being a fan of horror, she found Bray Wyatt intriguing. She actually met Bray many years before, though he wasn't quite the same at the time. So when he wanted to have an entire children's choir sing the Sunday School song that he had been singing for weeks, Mary was more than happy to let her young son participate in the segment. She made sure not to let John know ahead of time that Marcus would be amongst the children to make things more real. She watched on with a grin as she saw the look on John's face as the familiar looking child walking just behind Luke Harper, then sitting upon Bray Wyatt's lap, in a sheep's mask. After the segment was over, John met with Mary, just as Bray was returning Marcus.

"You could have warned me," John chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh c'mon, Johnny Boy," Mary smirked. "It was so much more fun this way."

John sighed as Bray walked away, "did you at least have fun with it, little guy?"

Marcus nodded with a grin, "I like Bray and his friends."

"He's definitely _your_ kid," John shook his head once more as he walked off.

Mary smiled as she dropped her son off in catering so that she could get ready for her match. Later in the night she walked up to Cody after he lost his match to Alberto del Rio with a frown.

"Can we please just not right now?" Cody sighed.

"You know that of all people, you really can't say that to me," Mary brought an arm around her long time friend.

"You're right," Cody nodded, resting his forehead on Mary's shoulder. "I'm better than this. I know that I am."

"Yes, you are," Mary nodded, hugging her friend tightly. "We all have rough patches, though. We can't always be on top."

"Yeah, well I feel like I am on bottom right now," Cody mumbled against Mary's shoulder.

"Don't even say it," Alexis Hardy smirked as she walked up to the friends, giving Mary the evil eye.

"Hey now, in case you forgot, Cody is like a brother to me. I don't make sexual jokes about him, because I don't care to think of him in a sexual manner," Mary stated matter-of-factually as Cody pulled away from her.

"That is actually a huge relief," Cody laughed softly as he walked over to his girlfriend. "I feel the same about you."

"We've got to find a way to make you feel better," Alex pouted as she took Cody's hand.

"Don't worry, my friend," a smile came across Mary's face, "we will."

…

Within weeks, Bray moved on from John, to his next victim. Strangely enough, his next victims were the Rhodes brothers. It started out the same as the rest. An attack here, a creepy promo about how there is a monster inside Cody, waiting to come out, there. Mary found it funny. It was really lighting a fire under her friend, which was exactly what he needed. At first, Cody would get distracted and lose in horrible fashion. This moved on to Cody becoming extra aggressive and getting himself disqualified. Mary, Alex, and Goldust knew that they had their work cut out for them, but they were okay with this. They felt that this was a step in the right direction. They just didn't understand why Bray was targeting Cody.

By summer Cody's head was slightly more into the game. He was getting pay-per-view matches against Bray, and Cody was finally out of his slump. Feeling that he had done his job, Bray had begun to back off, and was seemingly targeting someone new. This was a relief for the group of friends. It had become a normal occurance during the summer for Marcus spend the whole time on the road with his mother and her friends. There were nights where Mary didn't see her five year-old the entire night, but she thought nothing of it. By the time the show was over, the child was hand delivered to his mother by the person who had been playing with him last.

During a Monday Night RAW in July, something felt off to Mary. Marcus had run off soon after they had arrived at the arena like he always had. Mary knew that her son knew to stay out of the Divas locker room, stay out of everyone's way, and not to go where the fans would be. After getting ready for her match, she walked into catering, looking around. She walked over to Zack Ryder, who was a common playmate for Marcus with a look on her face. Her son wasn't in the area at all.

She bit her lip as she tapped her friend on the shoulder, "Zack, have you seen my son?"

Zack blinked, looking up. "Not in a while. Why?"

"I'm not sure. I can usually at least check up on him, but right now I'm finding nothing," Mary sighed.

"Isn't it normal for you to not see him all night, though?" Zack attempted to reason with the worried mother.

Mary took a deep breath as Goldust walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around. "I'm sure he's fine, sweetheart. We've got to get to our match," he started pulling her away, then looked up to Zack. "Could you just keep a look out?"

Zack nodded, "of course. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

Goldust walked Mary to the Gorilla position, just as "Wrecking Crew" began to play and Rybaxel made their entrance. Cody was about to say something, but his older brother shook his head to cut him off just before asking if Mary had located Marcus. They continued to wait as "Patriot" played and Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter made their way out. Last for the heel side of the main event was Alberto Del Rio. "Realeza" began to play as Mary rolled her eyes with a sigh. Goldust rubbed her arms as Justin Roberts finished announcing the heel side of the match. There was a beat before "Gold and Smoke" began to play. The girls decided to walk down to the ring with the Rhodes brothers, just like they had many times before as their valets, rather than coming out to their own music.

The match went on just like many of Mary and Alex's matches. The men on the other side called them Divas, and went on to make other sexist remarks, asking how they were even allowed in the match. Mary stared down Ryback as refused to fight her. He kept running his mouth about how she was just a girl, and she could get hurt wrestling men.

After Mary had had enough, she hit a deep hiptoss on Ryback and as he was on the mat in shock, she grabbed a microphone. She bent over the much larger man as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I have a little newsflash for you, Rybitch. The only way us women would get hurt in a match against a man is if the man screws up. Which... is something you actually do often." She tossed the microphone back to the timekeepers area just as Ryback got up and quickly rolled out of the way, getting to the ropes and pulling herself up just in time to duck a clothesline and pull the ropes down to dump Ryback out of the ring.

The match went on for a good twenty minutes, proving worthy of a main event. Just after 11 PM EST, as Michael Cole was about to announce that they were going to go into overtime, the familiar glitching sound to indicate that the Wyatt family was near sounded through the arena. Mary's blood ran cold as the paced slowed in the ring between Goldust and Curtis Axel. As everyone waited in silence, looking up at the Titan Tron. The dark screen showed vague shapes as the sound of someone struggling could just barely be heard. Mary slowly turned to face the screen with a look of sheer horror on her face. Cody took her hand just as everyone heard a small child yelling "mommy, help!" and the screen came into focus. The last frame of the show was a split frame of Mary crying and a struggling Marcus trying to escape Luke Harper's hold.

After the show went off of the air Mary slowly jumped off of the apron as Axel shook his head, looking back to his team. Jack nodded in agreement as Alberto shrugged. Jack Swagger and Curtis Axel both had young boys of their own. They hadn't heard about something like this happening in storyline, and the look on Mary's face told them that what they had just saw was real. Axel looked over to the ref, taking a deep breath. He told him that the match was a no contest as he motioned for his opponents to leave. He scrubbed his hand over his face after watching Cody, Goldust, and Alex run off after Mary and rolled out of the ring himself.

As they were making their way up the ramp, Jack stepped up beside Axel. "You made the right choice, man."

Axel nodded, "I saw the look on Mary's face. I couldn't let the match go on."

"I just can't believe Bray Wyatt would go so far as to kidnap one of our kids," Jack shook his head.

To be continued...


	2. The Rally

… **Just as we left off, Monday Night RAW finished with the reveal of Bray Wyatt kidnapping Mary Williams's son, and Mary, the Rhodes Brother, and Cody's girlfriend Alexis Hardy, has all ran backstage. We continue later that night in the hotel...**

* * *

"Elijah's going to kill me," Mary paced back and forth in her hotel room.

AJ Lee tilted her head, opening her mouth to say something, only to have Natalya cut her off by placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and shaking her head.

"Elijah is going to come back from the dead, track me down, and murder me for losing our son," Mary fell over dramatically onto the bed.

"Mare Bear, deep breaths," Ted DiBiase's voice could be heard on speaker from Cody's phone.

"That's easy for you to say, Ted. You're sitting at home while I let someone steal _my_ son right out from under me," Mary snapped.

"Maryanne, don't you dare go and pull the 'my' thing right now. He's my son, as well. I'm worried too, you know," Ted snapped back.

Mary was about to say something just as she heard Stephanie McMahon yelling into her phone as she walked into the room.

"Goddamn it, Windham! Where the hell are you? This was not approved in the scripts. Did you really think that you could get away with kidnapping the child of one of your co-workers? I suggest that you return Marcus immediately. The sooner he is returned to his mother, the less severe the consequences will be," Stephanie hung up her phone, sighing as she walked over to Mary. "I am so sorry."

Mary took a deep breath, sitting up slowly. "It's not your fault. You're not going to fire him, right?"

"Mary, that's your son we're talking about," AJ walked over to her friend, sitting down.

"I get where Mary is going with this," Stephanie smiled softly. She quietly excused herself as her phone rang.

Mary nodded, "he's going to pay for this. It's just that I still really like the character."

Cody sat down on the other side of Mary, "I think we can figure out a few ways after the legal side is handled."

Mary looked at Cody's phone, "you still there, Teddy Bear?"

"Right here, babe," Ted responded from Cody's phone.

"I'm sorry. You are very much Marcus's daddy," Mary cooed as she leaned into Cody.

"Have you started packing, Ted?" Stephanie asked as she walked back to the group.

"Of course, Steph. I'm on the next flight to where you will be tomorrow," Ted confirmed. "I know my wife."

"Good," Stephanie nodded. "I just talked to Bo. He hasn't heard from his brother, but their whole family is looking."

"You know, you probably should have just had Bo join the Wyatt's back on NXT," Mary chuckled.

"In hindsight, yes," Stephanie smirked. "We just didn't know that the fans would be turning on him at the time."

"I guess you have a point there," Mary chuckled. "At the same time, it was just silly to have Dave come back as a mega face after the way he left."

"Possibly," Stephanie shrugged. "But look where that lead us."

"Mary joining The Shield and kicking your ass up and down the entrance ramp?" Alex smirked as she sat on the other bed.

"You gotta admit, my wife does look good in black," Ted laughed.

"OK, you've got me there," Stephanie sighed. "I will actually be happy when I can go back to being behind the scenes."

"Not much longer, right?" Mary looked up to her long time friend.

Stephanie nodded. "We'll still be in charge. It's just a matter of finally getting that damn husband of mine out of the ring."

"Is that all it's really going to take?" Dustin tilted his head.

"Yes, he believes that he is still young enough to run around with the new guys, who are still in their twenties," Stephanie shrugged.

"Look, we can make that happen," Mary nodded. "However, there are much more pressing matters at hand here."

AJ looked up, "it's okay if Celeste comes to help, right?" She set her phone down.

"Well, duh!" Mary laughed. "I need the three of you together," she looked from AJ to Alex. "If anyone can track them down, it's the Chickbusters."

…

The next morning Mary was awoken on the bus by the feeling on Ted's lips upon hers. She had been sleeping so heavily in her hotel room that the Rhodes brothers were able to carry her out without her even noticing. She slowly opened her eyes, moaning sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly noon, my love," Ted smiled. "You tend to sleep extra heavy when you are under stress."

"Nothing yet?" Mary pouted.

Ted shook his head as he picked up his wife and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "No, but you know that everyone is looking."

Mary nodded, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. "This sucks. I mean... I've known Windham a long time. I know that he's a good guy. It's just that..."

"Who knows why he's doing this, Mare," Cody looked up from across the aisle. "Look at everything he's done in storyline thus far. Maybe it got to him, and he slipped."

"So he's gone Heath Ledger on us," Mary shook her head with a sigh.

"Pretty much," Goldust nodded.

"Let's just hope that it's not full-blown," Alex looked up from her strategizing with AJ.

"I'm sure that's not the case," Daniel Bryan walked over to them with his wife, Brie Bella by his side.

Mary smiled, "I would hope that someone would have noticed something sooner if it were."

Brie reached out, taking Mary's free hand. "We just wanted to see how you're doing."

"As good as I can be," Mary nodded. "I'm holding on. Helps that Ted got here as quickly as he did."

Daniel nodded with a grin, "well, we are keeping our eyes and ear open. If we find anything, we'll let one of you know right away."

"Thank you," Mary smiled as the couple walked back to their seats.

"You've got a lot of friends here," Natalya grinned.

"Oh like you're surprised," Mary laughed. "I've always been a very likable person."

"Mom... mom... Mother please," Mary's brother, Levi sighed into his phone. "We've got many people combing the area. We'll find him."

Mary over heard her brother talking to their mother and groaned, grabbing Levi's phone. "Mom, can you please calm down? … I know that he's your only grandchild. … Yes, there will be more," she turned to Ted, smirking as he blushed. "We will find him, though. We have to. I'd be lost without him." She kissed her husband softly as she listened to her mother wind down. "Yes, mom. We love you, too. … Yes, of course we'll call you right away. My gut says to watch RAW. … Just do it. Bye." She sighed as she hung up the phone, handing it over to her brother.

"Mary, I love you, but I hope that you two aren't planning on having more children any time soon," Cody looked over to her.

"I know what you mean, bud," Ted chuckled.

"Why's that?" AJ looked up.

"It took forever to get her out of the ring when she first found out that she was pregnant with Marcus," Cody sighed. "Granted, the rage from losing Elijah didn't help."

Ted kissed Mary's cheek with a grin, "I think he is watching. He is watching over Marcus as we speak."

Mary nodded with a smile. "Elijah was a good guy. He was no Teddy Bear, but he was good. He would have been a great father."

"We'll find him, Mare Bear," Ted smiled, kissing her forehead. "Soon."

* * *

**... To be concluded.**


	3. The Truth

**In the previous installment, the troops had been rallied. Ted and Kaitlyn have been with the group all week, hoping to do everything they could to find Marcus, as well as keeping Mary calm. This, of course, hasn't been an easy task, but I'm sure that I can leave Mary's many rants and tantrums to the imagination. Now, our conclusion...**

* * *

A week later, Mary was pacing in the special locker room Stephanie had arranged for her and all of her friends. Ted hadn't left her side the entire time, and AJ, Kaitlyn, and Alex were on the hunt non-stop. There had been no sign of Bray, nor his followers. In addition to holding a small child captive, they were in breach of contract for not showing up to multiple shows. Many of the members of the WWE Universe believed that it was all part of the script, and that the young boy had been safe with his parents the entire time. It wasn't until a backstage segment was shown with Mary crying in Ted's arms that a few tweets began to circulate that the kidnapping may had, in fact, been real. There were others, of course, stating that the line was created to bring Ted back into the company. This being despite the fact that there hadn't been news of him being signed.

About an hour into RAW, Alex pulled Cody out of the room while Mary was going on another one of her paranoid rants. After kissing his girlfriend softly, Cody took a deep breath as the door shut behind him. "Any news?"

Alex nodded, biting her lip. "They're here."

Cody's eyes lit up. "Really? Where?" He paused, momentarily realizing that Marcus wasn't with her, nor did Alex seem to be in a celebratory mood. "Wait..."

"We only know where the Wyatts are," Alex sighed. "There's been no sign of Marcus yet."

Cody nodded, "well, at least that's something."

Just then, the glitching sound that had became familiar with the presence of the Wyatt family sounded through the arena. Cody's and Alex's eyes both went wide as they dashed back into the locker room, just as Bray Wyatt appeared on the screen in a dark room. Much like he had for many promos before.

"Mary had a little lamb... little lamb... little lamb. Mary had a little lamb..." Bray suddenly stopped, looking into her camera. "But Mary lost her little lamb to the wolves. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you, dear Maryanne? All those years, we used to play together. We were friends once, Mary."

"What the hell is he..." Cody began to question Bray's actions, but Mary stood up, slapping his hand over his mouth, staring intently at the screen.

"But we all grow up, don't we Mary?" Bray continued. "You always knew what you wanted. The way I see it, I'm doing you a favor." He moved off of the screen.

Next Erick Rowan's sheep mask came into view, along with the sound of him whistling "Mary Had a Little Lamb". After a few moments, Luke Harper shoved him aside, his eyes extremely wide. "Come find us while you still can."

As the monitor went back to the action in the ring, Mary began to seethe. Instinctively, everyone in the room began to slowly back away as she screamed in frustration. After she began panting, Ted took a cautious step toward his wife, slowly placing his hand on her shoulder. She quickly batted him away, darting into the hall. "Where is he?" she began screaming as she intently searched for where Bray was.

"What she always wanted?" Ted hung his head.

"You, Ted," Goldust nodded from across the room.

"So she doesn't regret having Marcus?" Ted looked to the older man, tilting his head.

"Is this really the time to have this conversation?" Goldust started for the door.

Ted took a deep breath, heading out of the room after Goldust, everyone else behind them, spreading out.

Nearly a half hour later, Mary sat down next to Jerry Lawler. The older man patted her shoulder, knowing that she just needed a rest. Ten minutes later, just as Mary was getting up to start looking again, her sister shot up in the time keeper's area, phone in hand. "They've found him!" Chelsea took her older sister's hand, quickly making her way backstage where she was told to meet them.

The Rhodes brothers were holding Bray as Ted was screaming in the man's face. The other members of the Wyatt family completely subdued. Mary calmly walked up, taking her husband's hand. "How could you?"

Bray chuckled, "well hello Miss Mary."

"This is not the time for small talk, and you know it, Windham," tears streamed down Mary's face.

"Is this not what you wanted, Mary?" Bray tilted his head.

"It's not," Mary shook her head. "I want both of my men in my life. I'm happy. I couldn't possibly be happier."

After a few moments of suspenseful silence, while they looked into one another's eyes, Bray finally gave in, realizing that he was wrong. He hung his head in shame, giving up the location where Marcus was being held. "In the parking garage. You'll know which one."

Mary began pulling away, still holding onto Ted's hand. "Let him go. I'll make him pay later."

The friends reluctantly pulled away from the Wyatt family and followed Mary out to the parking garage. As she walked up to an old van, she laughed to herself, shaking her head. "Someone call Stephanie. Let her know." She opened the door to see her son bound and gagged. She began crying once more as she and Ted climbed into the back of the van, freeing Marcus. She held her frightened son in her arms as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks, smiling at the sounds of cheering from her friends.

That week Monday Night RAW ended with Mary walking up to Bray, while holding her son, and punching him right in the nose. After the show went off the air, the local police handcuffed Bray and his family, taking him to be held until they were tried in federal court. Not only did they kidnap a small child, but they took him out of the state of the original abduction, in order to get to the next show. They would be going away for a long time.

Later that night, Ted and Mary laid in each other's arms in their hotel room, while Marcus was sound asleep, merely a couple of feet away from them. Ted looked into his wife's eyes, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "Can you tell me now? What did Windham believe he was doing for you?"

Mary smiled softly, her eyes glistening with tears in the moonlight. "When we were younger, I wanted nothing more than the life Nattie and TJ have had. It's just that, that's not our life."

"That's my fault," Ted looked down with a sigh.

"Teddy Bear, I don't care that we spent all of that time apart. We're together now. That's all that matters," Mary paused for a moment. "Well, that and the fact that you accept him."

"Mare Bear, I love you more than anything on God's green Earth. Marcus is a part of who you are now. I am proud to call him my son. Nothing will ever change that," Ted smiled, kissing his wife softly.

For Mary, the week-long nightmare was over. After serving their prison sentence and going through much psychiatric counseling, the Wyatt family returned to the WWE six months later. Ted and Kaitlyn got special one night contracts for the special beat down at the TLC pay-per-view event. It was similar to the massively lopsided handicap matches that the Shield had been subjected to earlier in the year, but this was obviously way more personal. The injuries sustained only kept them out for a few weeks, but the message was beyond well received. Upon returning to the WWE, The Wyatt Family stuck to the scripts. Balance had been restored among Mary and her friends, and there was a feeling of happiness all around.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this story. Please R&R! This was just a small break from "And Then There's You". That will be continued shortly.**


End file.
